The genus Phyllanthus L. of the family Euphorbiaceae consists of about 800 species, of which 200 are American, 100 African, 70 Madagascar and the remaining Asian and Australasian. P. amarus is a highly important medicinal plant species due to its antiviral properties useful against hepatitis infection. The species is also used in stomach troubles like dyspepsia, colic, diarrhoea, dysentery; dropsy and urinogenital problems and also as external application for oedematous swelling and inflammation. It is also used as an ingredient in many Ayurvedic preparations especially those used in the treatment of jaundice. This species is distributed to all over India and is considered as most widely occuring species of Phyllanthus in India. The plant is being collected from wild to be used in medicinal preparation in which the chemical components vary leading to variation in the quality. So the need was felt to develop a high yielding cultivar for wide spread cultivation in one hand and to save the wild germplasm on the other. For this reason-planned breeding programme was undertaken to develop a cultivar of Phyllanthus amarus with high yield and defined marker chemical like phyllanthin and hypophyllanthin.